Scream Kings
Alpha Alpha Omega, the largest fraternity on Brewer University grounds, struggles to stay standing as the Dean attempts to close it for both its members and its history. Shortly after the confrontation between the Dean and the fraternity's president, stating that they have two weeks to clean our their stuff and remove themselves from campus, a serial killed donned in the school's mascot costume, the Red Devil, starts a killing spree, dedicated to Alpha Alpha Omega, and anyone who wishes to get in the murderer's way. Who will live to tweet the tale, and who will have their lifeless bodies used as decorations? Cast |-|Regular= Co-Stars *''Queen Bela'' as Bela Stuart, a member of the Hawthorne Mistresses |-|Spoilers (as of "Prologue")= Co-Stars *''Queen Bela'' as Bela Stuart, a late member of the Hawthorne Mistresses (1/13) Scream Kings Pilot Prologue A thin and tanned brunette rushes past a group of rival students in order to reach her destination. Her once sparkly red heels are now coated in wine and saliva, both of which were hers. Her matching dress, although remaining clean, begins to stretch due it being bought two sizes too small, on purpose. Her golden wristwatch no longer rests on her wrist, now, presumably, on someone else's. Bela's destination is reached: the bathroom. She falls forward into one of the stall doors, but manages to stay standing, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her. Her knees give out and her stomach's contents force themselves up her throat and out of her mouth, creating the illusion of a thick and green waterfall. Bela's nails scrape the side of the toilet, her crimson-colored manicure painting its white canvas. She hurls once more, and starts to sob at the audacity of the people who glared at her whilst she was scurrying away, resembling a frightened mouse. She did initiate the glancing, the conversation, the touching... but the stench of alcohol on his breath brought her libido down and managed to swing her brain from I can do whatever I want to stop this now. She struggled vigorously, attempting to avoid as many sloppy lips on her collarbone and awkward thrusts into her hips manageable. Her wrists were prisoners in his clutch, desperate to redeem themselves and get out, get away, get home. Bela's sentence ended abruptly, and she managed to run. Nothing but her escaping mattered: the party goers she hit, the things she tripped over, the speed of her attacker... as long as she got out, got away, got home. The back door was locked for a special appearance by the school mascot, so the surprise would not be ruined in anyway, ruining her first and only escape plan. Her immediate second thought was to get to the bathroom and hide until she could call someone who was not at the party to pick her up, and hopefully slip through the crowd of everyone but her attacker and forget what happened. Then, the man found her. He groped Bela in more ways than one, causing her to fall backwards onto the stairs leading to the second floor of the building. "You're stronger than this," she whispered to herself, and opened her eyes to stare at the hollow being that was once someone important, biting his lower lip. She used her fingernails to claw his face, shocking him and giving her the perfect chance to escape, doing so by forcing her way through hallways and into the bathroom stall. Now, her stomach has ceased to empty itself, and the tears have stopped dripping from her face. Her initial struggle to rise has faded, and she does so with ease. Her aching right hand is used to close the toilet's lid, her left to flush. Bela shakily inhales and exhales, repeating this process for a solid thirty-eight seconds, before turning and attempting to pull the lock out of place. She pulls on the miniature metal pole to release the lock and open the door, to continue and find her own way back to the Hawthorne Mistresses sorority home, instead of remaining in this putrid bathroom, pitying herself. After a few more unsuccessful attempts, Bela Stuart leans in to examine the lock closer. A solid, white substance lies on the lock, specifically inside the mechanism in which is needed to open the door; it remains stuck. "Fuck this." Bela drops back onto the floor, and makes her way through the space between the stall's door and the floor, both disgusted at what may be on it but also happy to think about what she might do, once out of the party scene. After three-fourths of her body is past the barrier, something grabs her ankle and pulls on her body, back towards her former prison. Moans escape her vomit-stained lips, as she desperately claws for something to grab on the ground, yet finding nothing. She tries to push herself off of the ground, twist and turn, scream, but she is pulled back into the stall, anyway. She turns on her back, to look at her assailant; she expects to see her two-time attacker from before, but finds the Red Devil... their school mascot, the thing supposed to represent all things Brewer University... staring back at her. Her brown hair is forcefully taken hold of by one of the costume's hands, and her face is pushed toward the toilet. Moans and screams continue to fill the bathroom; however, the chatting and booming speakers from both upstairs and downstairs drowns the noise out, making her efforts futile. Her face is shoved into the toilet water, leaving Bela to flail and choke. The pity party participant realizes, not only that this is the person that super glued the lock to prevent easy escape, but also, that these would be her final moments on Earth. Bela had previously called herself a queen, happy to think so and happy to life the royal life. Now, she realized the error in her ways: she was no queen. A queen would not be born into an uncaring home, remain to be unloved, and have no one stand up for her as she was being molested. If anything, a queen would not be choking to death on toilet water, forced to do so by her own school mascot. Then again, Bela thinks, ''was it ever my school? Of course it wasn't... queens are noticed; the only attention I ever received here was this dick who's currently killing me. But, then again, I got it's not all bad... I hear the afterlife is pretty decent, plus I'll meet my grandmother who's been dead for like ten years or whatever. I wonder how she is doing. Does she still have that white, crusty shit around her lips? Mom said it was just from the cookies they gave her at the home, but I always suspected herpes or something. I do know grandpa was a dirty slut, so, that could explain why they were together so long... you know, 'I've shared my STD, so you should share the rest of your life with me' type of thing. Who knows? Oh, wait, I will once I'm-'' The Red Devil checks for a heartbeat, and upon feeling it, pulls her head out of the water and bashes it against the toilet. The Devil drops the rest of her body onto the ground, and calmly slides under the bathroom stall door, creating a blood smear. "So, then, I, was, like, uh... yeah, exactly. It was totally awful, like, yeah. I can't even with him right now." The voice halts as the Red Devil stands up, and the ditsy blonde female looks at it, then the blood smear, then back to it, again. "Oh, my, God. Sarah, that's the guy from the freaky sex I was letting you hear, like, three seconds ago! He's in our... Red Devil costume! Oh, my, God. That... is... so hot. Wait... what's that blood? Ew, was she on her period? I bet she was on her period.... Um, Sarah, I'll call you back." She ends the call and places the bedazzled phone in one of the back pockets of her skinny jeans. "So, wanna' ditch that blood-soaked whore and do me?" The Red Devil's immediate response is to grab her hair, about to repeat the process he used to kill Bela, unbeknownst to her. "Ooh, kinky. I love that!" They slam her head into one of the mirrors, causing a faint "that hurt," before the Red Devil cracks her skull open by playing whack-a-mole with her seemingly empty head and the sink. The Red Devil uses the blood streaming from their most recent kill to draw an innocent smiley face on the mirror in which he brutally shattered. They cock their head, looking at the design, before rubbing their hand over it, creating just another mess. They slam their fist on the sink, and speedily unlock and open the window, before climbing out onto a balcony with chipped and faded green paint. He steps onto the railing, one foot and then the other, before swinging his cape out from behind him and soaring into the clueless night sky. Brewer University